Position tracking systems can use a variety of configurations for tracking the two- or three-dimensional position of a wireless device. In many arrangements, a system may require three or more base receivers (or three or more base antennae connected to a single base receiver) to receive some form of data from a wireless device and use that data to calculate the position of the device. The data can be timing information, signal strength, or angle of arrival measurements of the signal transmitted by the device and received at the base receiver(s) antennae of the system. In all arrangements, the position of the base receiver antennae of the system is important for calculating the position of the device and often these antennae are wired to the system for computing the position of the device.
Over the years, several different forms of tracking systems have evolved with the most notable being Global Positioning System or GPS. For GPS, the mobile receiver uses timing information sent from satellites and then calculates the position of the GPS receiver with the mobile receiver doing the position computation using the timing information from the satellite signals.